gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Atomic Blimp
The''' Atomic Blimp''' is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V and is a bonus vehicle to those who pre ordered the game. The Atomic Blimp can be used by calling the blimp contact on the phone and going to the blimp's location, as seen here. Performance Despite being a blimp, it's quicker and more agile than the vehicle type suggests. It has acceptable maneuverability and good acceleration, and it has very little turbulence in-flight, making it a very good choice for flying around San Andreas. Handling The Atomic Blimp, despite being considered an aircraft, shares the same control setup and flight style as a helicopter. When you press R2, you hear the engine speeds increase. But interestingly, instead of what should technically happen (which would be the blimp moving forward), you actually climb vertically. Tips *Upon exiting the Blimp, be careful not to walk into the propellers until they are fully stopped. Walking into a moving propeller will result in instant death. *When landing, be careful not to strike the ground in such a way that the propellers come in contact, as doing so can destroy the blades, severely hindering the performance of the blimp. *When taking off near Los Santos International Airport, be careful not to fly over the terminals or runway (unless you purchased them) as doing so counts as trespassing and will instantly give you a 3-star wanted level. *The Blimp is useful for exploring the scenery thanks to its steady flight and moderate speed. *It is highly recommended that the player turns off the SIXAXIS setting in the controls. Doing so allows for much greater handing and more precise landing. Video Locations Atomic Blimp Details and Location. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be ordered on a special in-game app after completing Franklin's intro mission. Has to be picked up at the location given on the map. These locations are usually open spaces, such as fields. '''NOTE, '''after being able to access aircraft freely, this app will disappear. *Landing a helicopter on the top of the blimp, be cautious because you can fall off and die unless you have a parachute. Get out off your helicopter and while on top of the blimp, press triangle (PS3) or Y (Xbox 360) and you should appear in the gondola flying the blimp. Trivia *This is the second Grand Theft Auto game to feature a blimp. The first being the Gash Blimp in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which was unaccessible and only available to customize with mods. *Unlike most vehicles, the blimp will remain afloat if crashed into the water. *If the player is chased and shot at by the police whilst in the Blimp, a warning noise will sound if the Blimp receives too much damage, shortly after the engines will stall/cut out and the Blimp will begin to fall out of the sky. It is highly recommended that the player be over the water at this point because, if falling from a great height, there will be no explosion or death on impact with the water. The blimp will detonate in a large explosion when it hits the ground. *Simply bumping into a building or a car will cause the Blimp to explode. Extra care must be taken when piloting it. *The Atomic Rubber Company and the Atomic Blimp are references to the real-world Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company, and the Goodyear Blimp respectively. Navigation Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft